When We're One
by OblivionStar17
Summary: So, I figure, it may have begun with us. Without knowing it, or even existing, we may have begun the universe. So what do you do then? When it turns out that you're a god? SoKai My continuation of KH2.
1. You're Home

So, here's Chapter One of my first story on this site! Enjoy, and please review!

-------

S 

For some reason I couldn't figure her out. Kairi, who'd been my best friend for the decade and a half that I'd been able to breathe, never seemed so complex to me before. Is this love? Am I destined to be hers? Is she destined to be mine? A thousand unanswered questions buzzed through my mind until I finally realized where I was. The salt water was seeping through my man Capri's, (What were those fairies thinking? Man Capri's. Pfft.) and it's brisk temperature sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. I tilted my head upward and saw the beautiful petite red-head, the purest princess of heart, and could hardly choke out a sentence.

What could I say? 'I missed you so much, Kairi' or maybe, 'I couldn't stop thinking about you' or-

"W-We're back..." I stuttered.

What the _Hell_ was that?! Was that the best I could some up with? I mentally kicked myself in the face. I looked back into her violet eyes, and her sweet smile.

"You're home." She replied.

My heart skipped. I was happy. I grabbed her hand and realized I was holding the charm. Our charm. The one I'd fought with for two years. She pulled me up, and I grabbed her arm and pulled Kairi into a strong hug.

"I love you," I whispered, causing her to shiver, "you're what's kept me alive for these years."

She looked at me calmly, and a sweet smile graced her lips. Suddenly I realized everyone was on the beach. My family. My Mom, my Dad, our neighbors. Everyone I hadn't seen for two dreadful years. I didn't care, because I'd been waiting to do this for 730 days. I pressed my lips to hers, spinning her around. I heard the huge cheer from the peanut gallery on the beach, and we both smiled against each other's lips. We broke apart, and the crowd rushed in, picking me up onto their shoulders and carrying me out of the water. They set me down, and congratulated me.

Suddenly it hit me. Who'd told them the story? Who informed them of what I'd done? I looked out over the water. I saw Kairi smile at me, a slight shade of red in her cheeks.

_That's right!_ I thought, _Kairi got home before we did!_

I sighed and smiled back, relaxed now. Oh, it is love...

We partied on the beach for the longest time, hours. I saw the moon fully risen in the sky before I'd actually become tired. I was lying in the sand next to Riku.

"Sora, you do know that this can't last forever."

" I know," I replied with a sigh. I knew we'd be called back. I just wasn't sure when.

"You guys know that you will be called back...but I am not so heartless of a King that I would call you back so fast. It will be a while, my friends." A squeaky voice reassured.

"Your majesty?!" Riku and I shot up in unison, "Don't you have to get back to her highness, Queen Minnie?"

"Aw, shucks boys, I'm on my way. I wanted to wish you a farewell." The mouse smiled, offering his hand to us. I glanced at Riku and he looked back at me. We ran forward and picked up the mouse in a hug. That was when I felt a couple other pairs of arms around me. Kairi was behind me with her head on my back, and Goofy and Donald hugged around Riku.

"We're going to miss you guys," I said, a tear trickling down my face.

"Oh come on, Sora." Donald said, through sniffles, "We'll meet again."

"Fine," I said, smiling, "All for one and one for all!"

Everyone put their hands in, and then our animal friends boarded their gummi ship.

The next morning I awoke, I was refreshed. I hadn't felt this energetic in years. I attempted to put on some of my old clothes, and discovered my first problem. Not one outfit actually fit me anymore. Oh lordy. I picked up my phone and called Kairi.

"Hello?" Kairi's sweet voice echoed through the earpiece.

" Hey, Kai," I started, "I need a favor. None of my old clothes fit."

"Oh really?" She said through giggles, "Okay, I'll swing by and we'll hit the mall."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too." She replied and hung up.

I got my money from my Traverse Town wallet, and was about to go out the door when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"None of my clothes fit!" Came a whiny tone from a sixteen year old, whom I knew very well.

"Kai and me were just headed to the mall. Why don''t you come along?"

"Aright, see ya in a sec."

I sat down on my chair in my room and waited for a good minute, as Riku swung in through my window. You see, Riku and I had made a rope extension from his room to mine before we left, and we would use hangers to slide across and into the others window. Who uses doors nowadays anyhow?

We did our secret hand shake and ran down stairs and out the door to where my beautiful princess awaited.


	2. Too Good To Be True

So, Chapter Two. Thanks to those of you who read this, and even more thanks to those who reviewed.

So, here it is!

-------

"Sora, I saw that shiver," Riku smirked, as we stood looking up at the mall, "and I'm pretty sure SOMEONE is scared."

"Oh...Please Riku, that's ridiculous," I choked, "I'm not afraid."

The mall reminded me of the World That Never Was. So...White. I stepped forward and realized something...I wasn't on the ground! I was levitating! I looked down, and my clothes were white, and they shone brilliantly. I cursed and dove into a bush.

"Sora...?" Riku called, jogging into the woods, "Holy shit! Sora, you drove Final! Revert, revert!"

"Shh!" I hissed, putting my finger to my lips, "I know, now chill."

I closed my eyes and when I reopened them my clothes were black again. Sighing, I exited the woods. Riku and I caught up with Kairi, and went into the mall.

_Am I losing control?_

Kairi strode quickly down the hallway, passing at least one hundred stores, until she found one she liked. Destiny Eagle was where she'd chosen, because, as she said, it was affordable, yet stylish. I went through at least 20 clothing racks, picking up around 35 different outfits, listening to Kairi giggle the whole way through.

Riku and I changed into a new outfit, then checked out. I wore a light blue button down shirt, with vertical white stripes and a pair of jeans with a ripped right knee hole. Under the button-down I wore a t-shirt that said, "Keep Staring, Your Boyfriend Won't Notice." I rolled up the sleeves and buttoned two buttons on the shirt so people could see the writing. I also bought a smaller pair of tennis shoes, which actually made me look less like a clown.(Who'da thought?) Riku had chosen a tight t-shirt, which showed his muscles better, and a pair of khaki's with a new pair of shoes. His pink t-shirt said, "Keep Laughing, This Is Your Girlfriend's Shirt." Once we were done, Riku and I still had some cash left, so the three of us went out for Ice Cream.

Getting used to the attention you get when you walk through the mall with your arm around your girlfriend is pretty difficult. While people store and realized who we were, the attention kind of backed up, but Riku's constant giggling didn't help. We entered the parlor and strode to the counter. A familiar face in an unfamiliar uniform turned to us.

"Can I help you?" Tidus inquired, quickly noticing my arm around Kairi, "Sora, nice."

Kairi turned a bright shade of pink, and I playfully glared at Tidus.

"One vanilla, one chocolate and one strawberry." I said, shoving the money at him, then laughing as he fumbled with it. The cones were quickly produced over the counter, and we continued on our way.

We walked towards the escalator and got on, and I sighed once we were on. Kairi smiled at me, her violet eyes looking through me, and suddenly worry shone in them.

"What?" I asked, wondering what had caused the worry that now crossed her brow.

"Nothing," She replied, and pecked me on the lips, then wrapping her arms around my right arm.

Riku was leaning against the railing, quietly licking his ice cream, while we descended. I closed my eyes and thought, _Will this peace last forever?_ Riku, almost as if reading my mind said, "No, it won't, Sora, but we've got a while." He smiled after that. I smiled back, but suddenly the smile erased itself and Riku jumped over the side of the escalator.

_This can't be good, _I thought, jumping over the side after him. I knew exactly what he'd been sensing. Heartless.

(Kairi POV)

The amount of people that were staring at me after Riku and Sora'd jumped from the escalator were somewhat skeptical. I chuckled nervously before saying, "Stunts men?"

I had to follow them...but how? I had an idea.

"Look there's the camera for the movie they're stunt doubling in!" I shouted, and while they were turned away, I jumped over too. They owed me big time.

I saw Sora's chocolate spikes surrounded by people. I ran into the crowd, my mind racing to try and figure out how to evacuate. I peered to the ceiling, spotting a parade of hanging pot-plants. _God just loves me today._ I thought, while I aimed my hand up. _FIRE!_ I screamed in my mind, and flames erupted from my hand and set the plants ablaze. Bullseye. Innocent citizens were shoving past me, screaming as they realized that the fire was coming down. The shopping bags nearly flew from my hands. A man picked me up and ran out of the mall. This was NOT what I wanted to happen.

(Sora POV)

"Riku!" I shouted above the roar of the flames, my Kingdom Key in hand.

"Sora, be careful!" He yelled back, "This thing could come crashing down any minute!"

I sprinted carefully over to him, then looked around. I wasn't happy with what I saw. A dark portal. A cloaked man. Blue long hair. Elf ears. Saix. I charged, not thinking of who I was up against. I went right through him and hit the wall. Riku didn't take his eyes off of Saix.

"Miss me?" He mocked, running a hand through his silver hair.

"More than you'll ever know," Was Saix's answer, calm and cool, "but I'm not here to fight. I'm under the employment of the King."

"Mickey?!" Riku shouted, throwing his arms out, "Hiring YOU?!"

"Yes. Here's the emblem." Saix held a gold necklace, the royal mouse head portrayed on it.

"Anyhow, I am to tell you that the King requires a meeting with you in his castle. It is your choice to oblige or not to, but I suggest you act fast. Farewell, bearers." He spit the last word out as if it were a bug he'd just chewed.

I shot a confused look to Riku, before I yelled, "What now!"

"We get the hell out!" Came his reply.

I grabbed Riku's wrist and flew us out of the collapsing building. We landed in the woods quickly, to avoid being spotted. Running through the woods, we knew what we had to do. Three words we hated. Time to leave.


	3. Time To Go

And finally, after much waiting...comes Chapter Three!!!

I'm sorry it took a while, guys. Here we go!

Sora 

Riku was staring blankly at the smoldering ashes, formally known as the mall. I wanted to say something. Truly, I did. But I was just as helpless. All I wanted was for Kairi to come and hold me, for a long time and never let go. But I knew I couldn't face her. I wouldn't be able to for a long time, because me and Riku were leaving again. I found myself on the beach moments post disaster, and our beloved raft lying idly on the sand.

"Why so fast?" I choked on my words, heart aching.

"Because we were never destined for this life. We were born to fight. We were born to leave everything behind." Riku said, tears running down his face.

I let out a wail, driving Final, and flying straight upward, through clouds, through atmosphere, till I was in space. I floated for a minute, no tears, no sobs, just blind anger. Blind hatred. And then I felt the darkness creeping up. My form snapped, and I fell, helpless now. I prayed as I made my terrifying descent. But I knew Gravity wasn't nice.

Riku 

I had heard the wail. I saw the burst of light as he flew upward. Now I was only waiting for him to come down. Too fast did I see him falling, diving, even. Sora was about to collide head on with hard ground, and I was helpless to stop him. So I thought. Surprisingly, I was mad. Not just mad, but I was filled with boiling hatred. I felt the darkness coat my body, encasing it in black and purple, a small heartless insignia right where my heart was.

I jumped, arms out, catching the brown haired teen right out of the air. I looked backwards, noticing a black wing coming out from my left shoulder blade. I gracefully descended, touching my toes to the ground. My armor retracted into the insignia, which pushed into my skin and I felt it wrap around my heart. I didn't dread it. It was my darkness. What I really wanted to know was why we were needed again. I realized, I had no parents. I had only a home, friends, and an island. I didn't care about what I'd be leaving behind.

But then...why did I cry?

Kairi 

Where did the boys go? I wondered, as I ran swiftly to the beach. My dad called to me, but I didn't listen to him. I just kept running faster. I forgot the boat, I only ran across the water, which didn't catch my amazement until I was across. I saw Sora lying on the beach, out cold, and I saw Riku, packing up food on the raft. Suddenly I realized what they were doing. Riku put sleeping Sora on the raft, grabbing the paddle. As he pushed off I ran towards it, into the water and grabbed the corner of our escape ship. I climbed on, and demanded answers.

Sora 

I reopened my eyes to find Kairi next to me, arms around me tight. I smiled, looking around. Riku was lying not far from us, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I gently unlocked Kairi's arms from around my neck, and went to sit next to him. He nodded at me in acknowledgment.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Isn't Kairi answer enough? That's one great girl, you've got there, dude."

I smiled down at her, carefully unwrapping my arms from her waist, as to not awaken her.

"Maybe we always were destined to fight." I responded to his previous statement.

_But what will we do with Kairi?_ I thought, glancing down at my princess.

"Oh I'm sure Minnie will look after her." Came my squeaky response.

I looked at Riku.

"Voice crack?"

"Not even close." He answered, pointing to the owner of the intonation.

And all I felt was fury as I saw his big round ears.


	4. Take Off

S

"What are you thinking?!" I screamed, "We were just beginning to settle in!"

The King flinched, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Sora, I had no idea of what was going to happen..."

"Then WHY did you promise us time!" I shouted, louder this time. I saw Kairi stir.

"Sora...You'll wake-"

"Shut up! Why can't you handle it yourself? Is your Keyblade even REAL?!"

R

I saw Mickey not only flinch this time, but I saw a look of fury on his little cheeks. Before I knew what was going on, I saw him summon his Keyblade. I feared for him.

"Sora don't-" I choked, not fully comprehending what was going on.

"Shut up." He replied, blunt. I saw his blue eyes turn purple.

Kairi, now fully awake, gasped.

"Sora-"

"Kairi, stay down. I have _business_ to attend to." He replied, his voice cold as ice. Just like Roxas.

Sora got into a stance I'd never seen before. He bent his knees, arms crossed above his head, thrusting them forward and summoning two Keyblades into his hands. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Just like his nobody had done. None of it made sense to me. I got up, summoning my own key, and looking at both of them.

"This won't solve anything!" I yelled, attempting to talk sense into them.

There was no reply. I saw Sora point his key to the water below him, and turn it to ice.

K

Sora jumped off the raft, and Mickey jumped down from his Gummi. Riku jumped off the raft as well, and I knew he was trying to stop them. He wasn't there in time. Mickey got in the air and began to glide, and Sora sprinted across the ice after him. The brunette jumped at the mouse, colliding with him in mid-air, both crashing to the ground. Sora swung at Mickey, blocked on first attempt, then succeeded to knock his weapon from his hand.

Riku flew in, slashing Sora across the chest, sending him flying backwards, bleeding heavily. Mickey swung at Riku, after recovering his blade, and was blocked, as Riku picked him up and threw him. Mickey flew a great distance away, as Riku turned and ran to Sora. The bleeding wasn't stopping, and Riku thrust his hand unto the wound. Green shot into it, healing him almost completely. He got up and sighed.

"Is the King okay?" He inquired, realizing what he'd just done.

"Surprisingly, yeah. Sora, what the hell is wrong with you? Agh, never mind. Get some sleep. It's dark."

Sora came over to me, an apologetic look being cast to the floor. I saw Riku go to help the King, but I wasn't interested in them. Sora went over to get new clothes out of the suitcase he packed, getting fully undressed, then slipping on some underwear. I went up and hugged him from behind, my forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

He turned to me, a sad smile on his face, and embraced me back.

R

With Kairi and Sora both out cold, it was between the King and I to get our luggage onto the Gummi, as well as the two love birds. I took Kairi on board, laying her down onto a bed within one of the cabins. I then grabbed Sora and put him in the same bed. I pulled the blanket over them, and they hugged. I didn't spare a moment. Me and the King spent the rest of the time catching up.

"I'm sorry Sora reacted like that..." I said, somberly.

"It's okay Riku. I know he's been going through a rough time. He can only stay calm so long. He looked so hard for you two...you and Kai.

"I know, your Majesty, but he would never have done it otherwise. Wanna explain why Saix came to get us?"

"Yes, Riku...See, I went to the Farplains, the place where souls go when they die. Some of the Nobodies, Axel, Saix, Larxene, only wanted a heart. They only wanted to feel what we feel. Emotions. So, I bought them back from the Farplains by winning a battle with the Titans, and they were resurrected, except, this time, their heartlesses, who were dead, joined them, and, as a full heart, they submerged into their empty corpses, and lived again."

"So...they're working for you because they want to thank you?"

"Yes, Riku. And they can be trusted, I know. When Axel heard the name 'Sora' He squealed with joy."

I chuckled, and then we got into personal details, as to finding me a girlfriend. He teased me a bit, then mentioned something about a hot maid, who just happened to be sixteen...

S

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Kairi, absent from the bed, was obviously awake, and I heard the banter from outside through my door. I climbed out of bed, still in my under wear, and entered the kitchen. I saw Kairi's eyes widen as she saw my shirtless figure. I forgot she hadn't seen my bare chest since I'd been home. I gave her a hug and went right for breakfast, which I brought into my room. I got dressed and ready for the day.

Time for take off.


End file.
